Key to You
by Life's Howling WolfABANDONED
Summary: AU Lynne Potter is given a special key that reveals her soul mate. Watch as she manages life with her soul mate by her side. Can they make it out together alive? Fem-Harry/George 3rd year and up
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_Hey, guess who is back! This is the only story i will work on here so it wont be as much work because i got a job at McDonalds! So enjoy this story that i like!_**

...

Key to You

Chapter One

Lynne Potter smiled as she inspected the near perfect wood. She was sitting at the bar in The Leaky Cauldron, waiting for breakfast. The thirteen year old witch jumped when she heard a voice.

"What do you have there, Lynne?" She looked over to see the inn keeper, Tom.

"A muggle music box. I found in the back of that antique shop by Olivanders. I splurged a little but it was worth it."

"What does it do?" He asked as he set her breakfast down in front of her. She smiled and wound the small silver handle sticking out and suddenly a beautiful melody was heard.

"When you turn this handle, it starts to play music. I've wanted one since I first saw a picture of it in a book back in primary school and I finally have one. And it's in good condition." She sighed happily. "I think this one is from 1912 but the owner of the place said it was taken care of like it was a child so it only had to be cleaned up slightly."

"Well that's good. Anyway, here's your breakfast." Lynne dug in her pocket to get his money but he held up his hand. "On the house. You taught me something new and I think you should keep it after making such a buy."

"Thank you." Lynne said with a smile and he nodded before going to his next patron.

Lynne went to the antique shop again later that day and bought some wood cleaner so she could keep it in tact, along with a small bottle of oil for the winder. Lawrence, as he liked to be called, even threw in a thick necklace with a gold key attached he had seen her eyeing as she was planning on taking such good care for the music box. Lynne thanked him profoundly before leaving the shop. The next evening, Lynne was in her room at the inn, gently cleaning the wood of the box as the melody played. She hummed along as she cleaned and didn't hear voices until her name.

"Lynne." She looked up to see her two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, standing in the open door. She grinned. "Tom was right, we just needed to follow the music."

"What is that?" Ron asked before Hermione gasped.

"Is that a music box?" Lynne nodded proudly as she put the rag that had the wood cleaner down. "Where did you get it?"

"At that antique shop by Olivanders. It was just collecting dust and I've always wanted one." She suddenly slapped Ron's hand which was reaching for it. "No touching. It needs to be handled delicately and I only trust myself for that."

She wound the handle again as the song had finished and she grinned. "It's beautiful. Where did you get that necklace?" Hermione pointed at what Lynne was wearing.

"Lawrence, the store owner, said I could have it when I went to buy some wood cleaner and oil. It looked wonderful."

"Well, mum says dinner is in a few minutes so lets get down there." Lynne nodded and brought the music box with her. She sat down quickly and opened the top of the box, inspecting the machine inside.

"Lynne, dear, it is good to see you." Lynne didn't answer. "Lynne."

She looked up. "Oh, sorry. Just a little distracted."

"It's fine." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile as Lynne went back to the strange box in her hands. As the dishes filled, Tom came over.

"Don't take it personally, Molly. Ever since she got that thing, Lynne has been distracted." He smiled before looking to Lynne. "Lawrence wanted me to give you this."

He handed her a tiny metal box and she gasped.

"I can't believe it!" She whispered as she inspected it. "I didn't have enough money for this _and _the music box yet now I'm holding it!"

"What exactly is it?" Ginny asked, for once not blushing while speaking to Lynne.

"Let me show you." She took out a pair of tweezers and a tiny screw driver before fiddling with the machine inside. A similar looking box popped out and she set it aside before putting the other in. She wound the handle again but instead of a wordless melody, a song started.

_Everybody needs inspiration_

_Everybody needs a song_

_A beautiful melody, when the night's so long_

_'Cause there is no guarantee, that this life is easy_

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no, light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth_

_You love me for who I am like the stars hold the moon_

_Right there where they belong_

_And I know I'm not alone_

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_You appear just like a dream to me_

_Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me_

_All I need, every breath that I breathe_

_Don't you know, you're beautiful _

Lynne was grinning as the song stopped and she pocketed the other small box.

"Tell Lawrence thank you for me." She said with a smile to Tom who nodded and left.

"That's amazing Lynne, how much was it?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Not telling, sorry Mr. Weasley. Lets just say it cost enough that it had to be my last buy."

"Where did you get that beautiful necklace, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked and Lynne swallowed some mashed potatoes before answering.

"When I went to get the wood cleaner and oil, Lawrence gave it to me. He said it's a real key that opens the lock of a small box. When opened, it reveals who you were meant to be with." She shrugged. "He looked serious but it sounded like a joke."

Lynne had no idea how serious he had been.

...

**_So the first few chapters are the same because i didn't delete them from my doc manager! Read and Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling, i'm just messing around_

**_What up? So, we meet Remus Lupin and the whole thing for the Boggart happens in this. Next chapter is when something exciting happens!_**

...

Chapter Two

After the Dementor left and Lynne had recovered from passing out, she went to her trunk quickly and sighed in relief to find that her music box was still intact. She had been afraid it had gotten frost like her trunk but it was still beautiful. She gently pulled it out and sat, slapping Neville's hand when he tried to touch it. Professor Lupin came in a few seconds later.

"I didn't poison the chocolate." He said with a kind smile and Lynne ate her piece before grabbing the wood cleaner when she saw a scuff mark.

"How the hell did it get a scuff mark wrapped in a shirt?" She muttered.

"May I see it?"

"You touch, you die." She looked up at Hermione's angry huff and blushed. "Sorry Professor, didn't realize you were the one who asked."

He looked startled by what she had said before chuckling. "Not a problem, Lynne. I take that is a muggle music box?"

Ron groaned. "Now you've done it. Whenever someone asks what it is or what it does, she rants about it."

"Yes, it is." Lynne completely ignored Ron and spoke to her new Professor. "I found it in a shop by Olivanders in Diagon Alley. I don't let _anyone _touch it."

"My mother used to have one of those. I loved to play it."

"Really?" She wound the handle and the melody played. She had changed the box inside back to the wordless music. He smiled in a way that made his face look a decade younger as he listened. "I just wish I could carry it with me just in case it gets messed up in the dorm."

"Well I can cast a spell on it that causes it to shrink and unshrink with just a tap of your wand. Does nothing to damage it." Lupin said and she nodded eagerly. He placed the tip of his wand on top of the lid and muttered a spell causing the box to shrink. She tapped it with her wand and it became regular size again. She grinned before shrinking it again. "And you can still play it. Just wind its handle."

She did and the soft music played again.

When they got to Hogwarts, Lynne was instantly ushered to Professor McGonagall's office by the woman herself, Hermione told to come with them. She was sat down and Madam Pomfrey came in to inspect her, causing a lot of 'fines' to leave Lynne's mouth. She was then told to wait outside for Hermione. It was only a few minutes until Hermione came out looking very pleased. McGonagall then led them back to the great hall where they had already missed the sorting of the first years.

When Lynne heard that the dementors were standing guard until Sirius Black was found, she paled. She did not want to go through that experience again. Turned out Professor Lupin was their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and that Hagrid, her giant friend, was to be the new Care of Magical Creatures professor. That sounded very exciting for him.

After devouring a wonderful feast, they headed to Gryffindor Tower where they were given the new password. Lynne, after changing into her pajamas, placed the music box on her side table and unshrunk it. She smiled and went to bed.

….

Lynne had to once again deal with whispers. This time about her fainting when the dementor came. She sat at the table for breakfast and played with the key on her necklace. Soon it was time to go to Divination which was horrid. Their teacher, Professor Trelawney, was just a strange woman who decided that the lump in Lynne's tea leaves was the Grim and she was to die, scaring everyone but Hermione. All her classes on the first day were fine, especially Hagrids, when she got to ride a Hippogriff. A creature with the body, hind legs, and tail of horse, but the front legs, wings, and head of a giant eagle. It was as fun as riding her Nimbus Two-Thousand. But Draco Malfoy had to make a scene. He, probably purposely, made one of the hippogriffs, Buckbeak, attack him.

Hermione was also keeping something from she and Ron but knew Hermione would tell them when she was ready. After Lunch a week later, it was time for their first Defense class. Lynne absentmindedly played with her necklace as they waited for Professor Lupin. She had noticed that when she got near Fred and George, it heated slightly, which confused her. Lupin entered and led them to the staff room where Snape was reading. After insulting Neville, the potions professor left.

They were facing a wardrobe and everyone skirted back when it shook violently.

"Not to worry, there is just a boggart in there. Now what is a boggart?" Professor Lupin asked. "Yes, Hermione?"

"It's a shape-shifter. It takes shape of whatever we fear most." Hermione said in a matter of fact tone. Lynne smiled, Hermione always had the answers.

"Quite right." He said with a smile. "Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when its alone but when I open this door, it will become what the person on the other side fears most. However, at this point, we have an advantage. Can you spot it Lynne?"

"Er-because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?" She played with the key around her neck again.

"Precisely." Lupin said and Hermione put down the hand she had been holding up with a disappointed face. "Now the charm to repel a boggart is quite simple, yet it requires the mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume the shape you find most amusing. Now the charm is _Riddikulus_. Repeat after me, _Riddikulus_!"

"_Riddikulus_!" The class intoned in unison.

"Good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone isn't enough. Neville, come forward." The brown haired Gryffindor jumped at his name but stepped up. "Now Neville, what frightens you the most?" He mumbled the answer. "I'm sorry?"

"Professor Snape." He said louder and laughter was heard causing even Neville to smile.

"Frightens all," The scarred man agreed, "and I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Y-yes, but I don't want it to turn into her either."

Professor Lupin was quick to dissuade his fears before whispering the rest of the instructions in his ear so no one else would expect what would happen when the wardrobe door flew open. Boggart Snape was just as impressive as the real one. Nothing was heard at first but then Neville's voice echoed clear as a bell with the charm. Suddenly the boggart was wearing a green dress, a fox-fur scarf, vulture-topped hat, and had a red handbag.

"Excellent! Parvati, forward!"

There was a rush to get in line to face the boggart. There was a mummy, a banshee, a rat, a snake, a severed hand, and a giant spider. When Lynne reached the front and the boggart started to morph, Professor Lupin suddenly stood in front of her and the boggart became a silvery white orb. Neville finished the thing off and everyone clapped. Except Lynne, who wondered why she wasn't allowed to face the boggart.

...

**_Yeah, it pretty much follows the book except the whole thing with the music box. Read and Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just messing around with it._

**_Hey, so the connection happens in this chapter and it was so fun to write. Especially with the physical traits the two gain during the soul mate connection process. The quote I got is from some website, I forgot, oops. _**

...

Chapter Three

Defense was becoming the most favorite class of all the students. Divination, the worst. Apparently Lynne was still destined to be dead but she didn't let that get to her. Every night she would play her music box and everything seemed to fade away. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil loved the box but respected Lynne's wish for it not to be touched. Soon it was time for a fun day, the first Hogsmeade visit. She had been able to forge her uncle's signature when she was at The Leaky Cauldron so she was able to go.

George and Fred were walking out of Zonko's when a haggard old woman approached.

"You! Come here." She pointed a gnarled finger at George. He looked at Fred who shrugged. George approached and the old witch pulled out a small, carved wooden box, thrusting it into his hand. "This box is for you. Find the one with the key to it and all will be explained." She gripped his wrist. "Do it, or your life won't be complete." She then disappeared in a wisp of black smoke.

Fred came up as George inspected the box. Fred took out his wand. "_Alohomora_."

"Well that didn't work." George muttered when the box didn't open. "She said find the one with the key. Wonder what that means. "

"Hey, at least this gives us a distraction from Percy's nagging." Fred said cheerfully and George nodded with a grin.

Lynne and her best friends were sorting through their candy and chocolate from Honeydukes when Fred and George entered. They walked over, George carrying a strange wooden box. He sat across from Lynne.

"Ow!" Lynne hissed out in pain as the necklace burned her chest.

"You okay?" Hermione asked as the three Weasleys looked at her in worry.

"Yeah, I think so." She rubbed where the key was. "Where'd you get that box? Can I see it?"

The second she touched the box, she clutched where the key was and gave a small cry as fire seared through her. George pulled the box back and she felt better.

"Whoa, are you sure you're okay?"

"Now I am. Where'd you get the box?"

"Some old witch gave it to me. Said that my life wouldn't be complete until I found the one who had the key to open this." He shrugged and the others chuckled while Lynne's eyes widened. She took off the necklace and motioned for the box. "Why do you want it?"

"Just let me see it." Lynne said and he handed it to her.

Her heart was thumping loudly in her chest and they watched intently as she put the key in the lock. It fit. She took a deep breath and turned it so it unlocked the box. The top opened on its own and everyone in the common room looked over in shock as gold light burst from it. The light split in two and one circled Lynne while the other circled George. Melodic words were heard.

_A soul mate is someone who has locks to fit our keys, and keys to fit our locks. When we feel safe enough to open the locks, our truest selves step out and we can be completely and honestly who we are; we can be loved for who we are and not for who we're pretending to be. Each unveils the best part of the other. No matter what else goes wrong around us, with that one person were safe in our own paradise._

Lynne gasped as the light shot through her chest, into where her heart was. The same happened to George and their eyes locked onto each other's. Emerald green met light blue and it was as if they were seeing each other for the first time. Fire red streaks entered Lynne's hair and an emerald green tinge appeared in George's blue eyes. As they looked at each other, they were engulfed in a bright white light that had others shielding their eyes. Professor McGonagall came in with Dumbledore just as the light disappeared. No one spoke as George and Lynne stared at each other. George suddenly stood and pulled up Lynne by the hand. She looked up at him and he bent down, kissing her softly. It was as if they didn't know where they were or what had just happened as they kissed. A soft white glow surrounded them as they kissed but disappeared when they pulled back.

"What the bloody hell just happened?"

"Five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley." McGonagall said and his ears turned red from embarrassment.

George and Lynne were still staring at each other, their faces had the expression of seeing each other for the first time after many years though it hadn't.

Dumbledore cleared his throat but they didn't look over. He spoke. "Miss. Potter, Mr. Weasley."

They looked over in surprise. "Can you please come with me to my office? Bring the box and key also."

Lynne picked up the key and put it back around her neck while George took the box and they followed the elderly headmaster out of the common room. Once they reached his office, Dumbledore had them sit across from him. Lynne and George kept glancing at each other.

"First question. Lynne, how did you come across this key?"

"Well Lawrence, the owner of that antique shop in Diagon Alley, gave it to me. I had gotten a music box there and was picking up some wood cleaner and oil when he said I could have it."

"George, how did you get this box?"

"An old witch in Hogsmeade gave it to me. Said I needed to find the one with the key that opened it or my life wouldn't be complete."

"Lawrence said that this key would open a box that will show you who you were meant to be with." Lynne shrugged. "I thought he was joking."

"No, he wasn't. This box and this key hold great magic that seemed was finally released. Not everyone in the world has a soul mate, contrary to belief. Many have found the key and box and tried to open it but failed to find nothing but an empty box. Those with soul mates, though, those with soul mates, when the box is open, are revealed to each other." He suddenly eyed Lynne's hair and George's eyes. "And with soul mates, the transition will give each other the main physical trait that they have. Such as hair and/or eye color. The Weasley family are known for their red hair and Lynne, you're known for your emerald eyes that has only ever been seen on your mother."

"So George and I are…soul mates?"

"Indeed you are."

"What exactly happens?"

"Well besides getting physical traits, you two will want to be with each other at all times, which you must fight as you are in different years and dorms, and will need at least some sort of physical touch once a week for the next year."

"How will summer work then?" George asked.

"I have a faint idea about that, let me just speak to some people and it should work out." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in their usual way. "Keep those two items safe and I will see you here around the end of school to discuss the living arrangements."

The two Gryffindors left and once they were past the statue guarding the staircase, George reached for her hand which she gave. Their fingers threaded together and they both felt at peace.

...

**_Yay! I like how I made it so Lynne got some red in her hair and George gained some green in his eyes, I've never read about that happening before and I've finally decided what will happen during summer. FYI: I have like, five chapters already done so I just took a while to post this one. Read and Review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling, i'm just messing around!_

**_Hey, hey! This is a pretty short chapter, I know, sorry, but what are you going to do? So this chapter has the Quidditch match with the Dementors in it! It's slightly different than canon._**

...

Chapter Four

"Your hair! It looks so strange!" Ron said as he found Lynne and George sitting under the large tree by the black lake. They were both bundled up but George had moved so his jacket surrounded her along with his arms. She was smiling as she cuddled into him. "And George's eyes!"

Hermione wacked the back of Ron's head as they made their way over with Fred and Ginny.

"Why _is_ your hair like that Lynne?" Hermione asked as they reached the two. Lynne looked at George before answering.

"Well with soul mates, you gain the most known trait from each other." She smiled and tugged on a piece of George's hair. "You Weasleys are known for you bright red hair."

"And Lynne is known for her green eyes so some of the green went into my eyes." He kissed her closed eyelid and she blushed.

"Ugh, you guys are way too mushy and you just got together." Ron said before something sunk in. "Soul mates?!" He yelped.

"Yeah, we're soul mates. The box that fit my key shows the opener's soul mate and they go through the transition." The four sat with George and Lynne.

"What else goes with a soul mate?" Ginny asked.

"Well, we'll want to be with each other all the time which we have to work through as we are in different dorms and years. Also we need to have some sort of physical contact at least once a week."

"So, what about summer?" Fred looked confused.

"Dumbledore said he's working on that." Lynne said before looking at George. He grinned and twirled a piece of her hair with red in it with his finger. She smiled and snuggled into him. Hermione made a discreet motion to the others and they left.

"It looks like a storm is coming." George said quietly and Lynne nodded as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Think they'll cancel the Quidditch match?"

"Knowing Wood, he'll make sure they don't. Rain, snow, or shine, the game must go on." George chuckled at Lynne's words and kissed her.

….

It was pouring rain, colder than ice, and windy as hell during the game against Hufflepuff. Everyone could barely see and Lynne and Cedric Diggory were hard pressed to find the Snitch quickly, before someone could get hurt. Both Seekers spotted the Snitch and went after it. Suddenly it became even colder and Lynne looked down in time to see at least a hundred dementors swarming towards her. She could hear the woman screaming like before and she knew no more.

George looked over in time to see Lynne falling from her broom. He dodged the Bludger and went as fast as the school broom could go to stop her fall.

"C'mon, faster." He growled at the broom.

She was falling quickly and there were screams from the audience. He reached out a hand and somehow pulled her onto his broom but it was too much weight on the nose so he had to tuck and roll off the broom, Lynne curled into his body. His arm hurt really badly when he stopped rolling and knew he had broken it but sat up as the teachers swarmed the field along with other students. He thought she wasn't breathing for a second but then heard a soft groan. He almost cried in relief. The two Quidditch teams landed as Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey hurried up.

They were both taken to the Hospital Wing where George was treated for his broken arm. It seemed that keeping Lynne curled into him, saved her from injuries and they were just waiting for her to wake up. George was swinging his arm in a circle to help it get back into a working way and the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team was there, waiting for Lynne to wake. Soon there was a groan and her eyes opened.

"Anyone get a number on that train." She muttered and Katie Bell and Hermione laughed at the muggle joke. "What happened?"

"You fell over fifty feet. If George hadn't caught you, you could have died!" Angelina Johnson said and Alicia Spinnet nodded, shaking. Hermione made a squeaking noise.

"Yeah, according to Madam Pomfrey, if George hadn't tucked you into him when he rolled off the broom you could have been really hurt. All you have are a few scrapes." She looked over at George who was still swinging his arm but he grinned at her.

"Why are you doing that to your arm?"

"I broke it when we landed." He said. "No worries, Madam Pomfrey patched me up. The good thing is you are fine." He sat next to her bed and traced her jaw bone. She blushed and he grinned.

"What happened with the match?" She asked suddenly. "Did we lose?"

George's grin disappeared and everyone looked at each other. Lynne groaned and closed her eyes.

"Diggory caught the Snitch." George said as he continued to trace her jaw. "Just after you fell. He didn't realize what had happened. When he looked back and saw us on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a re-match. But they won fair and square…even Wood admits it."

Everyone but George, Hermione, and Ron where ushered out by Madam Pomfrey. They said their goodbyes and left, trailing mud behind them.

"Did anyone get my Nimbus?" Lynne asked hopefully.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other quickly while George kept tracing her face with his finger.

"Er-"

"What?"

"Well…when you fell off, it got blown away." Hermione was hesitant.

"And?"

"And it hit-it hit-oh, Lynne-it hit the Whomping Willow."

"And?" Lynne whispered the word again and George sighed.

"Well, you know the Whomping Willow," Ron said, "it-it doesn't like being hit."

Hermione dumped a bag out and onto Lynne's bed fell a dozen bits of splintered wood and twig. Lynne sighed downheartedly and George kissed her cheek.

It felt like Lynne had lost a friend instead of a broom.

...

**_So George saves Lynne, yay! Read and Review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling, i'm just messing around_

**_You know what song I've been addicted to? Budapest by George Ezra, I love the tone of it. Anyway, its Christmas time in this chapter and the whole Firebolt thing is handled differently. Plus I make a nice scene between Lynne and Hermione._**

...

Chapter Five

Lynne was surprised by Professor Lupins offer to help her with the Dementors but was also pleased. Maybe she could finally not have to deal with hearing her mum's death all the time. Mrs. Weasley sent George a letter once she found out he and Lynne were soul mates, and he laughed when Lynne read it, blushing like mad at the words of not doing anything inappropriate. She wacked him on the back of the head but he just kissed her, causing an uproar of catcalls and wolf whistles from the Gryffindor table.

One night, Fred and George took her to a classroom and handed her something.

"A bit of old parchment?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A bit of old parchment, she says!" Fred sighed. "George, explain to _your _soul mate what this 'bit of old parchment' really is."

"It's the secret to our success! Nicked it from Filches office in our first year. Just say these words." He took out his wand, touched the paper lightly, and said, "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_

Lynne watched in amazement as ink lines spread like spider webs from the point Georges wand had touched. They joined each other, they crisscrossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; than words began to blossom across the top, great, curly, green words, that proclaimed:

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present_

_The Marauder's Map_

The twins then went on to explain how the map worked and how to wipe it clean. She grinned. This was gold.

Lynne sat on the couch around three in the morning, staring at the ever present fire. There were tear tracks on her cheeks and she didn't hear someone sit next to her until they were twisting a piece of her hair.

"The red really goes with the black."

Lynne looked over at George who was frowning. He took her chin in his hand and moved her face, looking at the tear tracks. She tried to look away but he kept a firm hold and looked at her questionably. She sighed.

"When I was at Hogsmeade I overheard something about Sirius Black."

"What was it?"

"Turns out he was best friends with my dad and he-he," She paused and sniffled, "he was the one who got my parents killed." George let go of her chin in shock. "And it gets better."

"What else is there?" He could hear her sarcasm.

"He's my godfather." Lynne then broke down crying. He held her close as she cried softly.

….

George, Fred, Hermione, and Ron kept trying to get her out of her funk but it didn't work. She would just sigh and walk away. She then started to avoid and, well, you cant really do that to your soul mate. It didn't stop Lynne from trying. Finally George cornered her in the empty common room.

"You need to stop avoiding, Lynne."

"I'm just not up to talking to anyone."

"Well, what about me, eh? Remember what Dumbledore said? We're finally without distractions of classes and that aching feeling can go away yet you keep it there." George raised an eyebrow and Lynne blushed, not noticing him take a step towards her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and he cradled her face.

"I know." He murmured before kissing her softly. It soon grew and George was kissing her in a way that made her see stars.

George was right, there was no more distractions and the aching feeling started to fade. Ron thought it was disgusting when they, Hermione, Fred, Ginny, and Ron, would walk in on a snogging session. The two then had to explain about the aching feeling that they got when not around each other and sometimes it turned into snogging. Ron gagged at that and Ginny and Hermione just rolled their eyes at the young Weasleys reaction.

Christmas morning, Lynne woke up before Hermione and looked at her presents. The usual from Mrs. Weasley. A light blue sweater with a key sewn on the front. Lynne just smiled at that as she also found a dozen home-baked mince pies, some Christmas cake, and a box of nut brittle. Lynne munched on some of the nut brittle as she looked through the other things. That's when she saw it, a broom stick shaped parcel. She eagerly ripped it open and hid her gasp. It was the new Firebolt. This was as good as her music box, though it didn't seem as good as finding an almost perfect condition 1912 music box, but before she got to happy, a nagging voice was heard. It was saying that Sirius Black could have sent it. That nagging voice was so strong, Lynne sighed and dressed in jeans and her new sweater before heading downstairs and to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Yes, Potter?"

"This came to me for Christmas but it might have been sent by Sirius Black so I was wondering if there was a way to check for spells and traps." She held out the Firebolt and McGonagall looked surprised at Lynne's honesty. She could have kept the broom sender idea a secret and rode it anyway.

"Yes, there is. But I need to take the broom for it. I will return it once I know if it's okay to ride."

"Okay, thank you professor." Lynne said before heading back to Gryffindor Tower. She went upstairs to put her other presents in her trunk. She looked in the mirror and pursed her lips as she inspected her hair. She really liked the red streaks but felt she should do something different with her hair.

"What are you doing?" It was Hermione.

"I want to do something different with my hair, but I don't know what."

"Well…you could cut it."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"And I know how you should. I'll do it for you, I have a steadier hand and scissors." She sat Lynne on her bed before taking out some scissors. Half an hour later and Hermione was guiding Lynne to the mirror with the black haired girls eyes closed. "Okay, open!"

Lynne gasped. Her hair, which had been ridiculously long and messy, was cut in layers that reached her shoulder blades. The haircut made her hair neater and the new highlights show more. Her hair also seemed to naturally go off to the side, over her shoulder.

"I love it! You should be a hair stylist."

"No thanks. Anyway, I used some magic to make it stay to the side like that and to not grow out." Lynne grinned at her best friend and Hermione dressed before they headed downstairs. The boys were down there but the two girls hadn't noticed, that is, until George said something.

"Lynne?" She looked over with a smile and he walked over. "What did you do to your hair?"

She blushed a light pink. "Hermione cut it for me. Do you like it? I mean, if you don't, I could find a way to grow it back. I'm sure there is a spell or something to make my hair turn back to normal and-"

His lips were suddenly to hers, cutting off her rambling. His hands went to her waist while hers went to twist in his hair as he kissed her deeply. They didn't hear the loud throat clearing or their names being called. They could only focus on each other, and the feeling they got from kissing. Lynne couldn't describe it in words. She did hear Hermione.

"Lynne, I'm going to get your music box."

Lynne instantly broke from the kiss, looked at Hermione and growled out, "You touch, you die."

Hermione rolled her eyes with a grin at the words Lynne said when someone tried or asked to touch the music box.

...

**_Yep, Lynne hands over the Firebolt on her own but I like how Hermione cut her hair, I think that was a nice moment between her and Lynne. Okay, Read and Review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_This was a fun chapter that has a surprise in it. Can you guess it? _**

...

Chapter Six

Lynne grinned to herself. She felt very Japanese as she sat on her knees in front of the coffee table, a chocolate Pokey stick in her mouth like a cigarette (she had hidden the two boxes of Pokey sticks she nabbed from Dudley in her trunk), and reading manga, a Japanese graphic novel. Her new hair style was in a bun with two ornate sticks she had gotten from a Japanese store in a dark corner of Diagon Alley sticking out. No one knew of the store unless you looked hard enough. She laughed as she read the manga called _Azumanga Diaoh_. George walked in just as she laughed.

"What's in your mouth and why are you sitting like that on the floor?" He asked as he sat on the couch.

"I'm sitting like this because in Japan, people would rest on their knees on the ground when eating, which is kinda painful but you get used to it. And I have a type of Japanese treat called Pokey. It's like a stick of pretzel dipped in chocolate." She took one out of the box. "Try it."

"It doesn't look good."

"Just try. You won't know until you do." He took the candy and cautiously bit a piece off. His face brightened.

"This is good."

"Told you." She went back to her manga with a grin.

"You're reading the wrong way."

"All Asian cultures read from right to left instead of left to right. Manga is no different."

"Manga?"

"It's a type of book. Like a muggle graphic novel which is a book containing pictures and the only words are coming from the drawn characters. Manga is a Japanese version. It's much funnier though." She didn't look up as she said this. She put another Pokey stick in her mouth.

"And why are you doing this?"

"Eh, felt like it. I used to look up Japanese culture back in Surrey, in the library. It always fascinated me so I sometimes like using their customs." She grinned. "I even tried Sashimi once."

"What's Sashimi?"

"Raw fish. Usually placed above sticky white rice and held together by seaweed."

"Raw fish?! That sounds disgusting."

"I know, but it's actually delicious. Especially the shrimp. But my favorite is octopus tentacle." George looked sick and she grinned before going back to her book.

"You know, this is the last day for no classes."

"I know."

Lynne reached for another Pokey stick. George stopped her and she looked over. Her breath caught at his expression as he pulled her up and over so she was sitting next to him. Lynne looked at him with wide eyes before he captured her lips with his. The kiss felt as if it lasted forever. He moved her onto his lap as they kissed and trailed his fingers down her spine. His tongue darted into her mouth and wrestled with hers just as Ron and Hermione walked into the common room.

"Really? It's like you two are attached to each other's lips."

They didn't break the kiss as George made a rude gesture towards his younger brother. Hermione couldn't help but laugh when Ron's ears went red. George eventually pulled back and kissed Lynne's forehead before ducking her head under his chin.

…

"I can't believe you gave it to McGonagall! I mean, it was a Firebolt!"

"I think she did the right thing Ronald. Sirius Black could have sent it to her to kill her."

"Yeah but it was a _Firebolt_! The greatest broom in the world!"

"You two will never stop fighting, will you?" Lynne rolled her eyes as she sat next to George, leaning against him as he talked to Fred. "Anyway, I have to go. I'll see you later."

She started to get up when George suddenly pulled her back down for a kiss. Her eyes were out of focus for a moment before she rolled her eyes and left the common room.

"You need to concentrate on a happy memory." Professor Lupin said and Lynne nodded, thinking hard. At first she thought about the first time she ridden on a broomstick but then her memory of her first kiss with George came to mind and her whole body warmed. "You have one?"

"Yes." Lynne said and he nodded.

"The incantation is _Expecto Patronum_."

"_Expecto Patronum_." Lynne repeated under her breath. "_Expecto Patronum_."

"Good." Professor Lupin went over to the chest. "Okay, on the count of three. Focus on that memory and say the spell."

"Okay."

"One, two, three." He then opened the chest and a dementor slowly rose up and took a breath.

"_Expecto Patronum! Expecto Patronum!_"

You could hear Professor Lupin's gasp as a brilliant white, translucent doe erupted. What Lynne didn't know was that her Patronus was the strongest he had ever seen and she had done it on her first try. Once the boggart was back in the chest Lynne was grinning.

"Well done! Well done Lynne! Never have I seen such a strong Patronus." He smiled. "What did you think about?"

"Oh, nothing…in particular." She blushed and he chuckled.

"Well I still want you to come here so we can make sure you keep it up."

"Okay." Lynne said cheerfully before heading for Gryffindor tower. She found George walking out of the portrait hole. When she related, he pulled her into a deep kiss.

As the two walked back into the common room and Lynne went to sit with Hermione, there was a yell of anger. Everyone looked at the stairs and suddenly Ron appeared with his sheets.

"LOOK!" He shook the sheet in front of Hermione. "LOOK!"

"Ron, what-?"

"SCABBERS! LOOK! SCABBERS!" On the bed sheet was something that looked suspiciously like-

"BLOOD! HE'S GONE! AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU FOUND ON THE FLOOR?"

"N-no." Hermione's voice trembled and Lynne frowned, knowing exactly what where this was going. He threw something on Hermione's work. They were ginger cat hairs. Lynne sighed and shook her head. She knew they would ask her to take sides but she was going to refuse. This was a ridiculous fight and it hasn't even started yet!

...

**_Azumanga Diaoh is a hilarious Anime and Manga that i recommend you watch and read. Read and Review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling, the master!_

**_This is like one of the longest chapters I've ever written! The whole Snape/Map/ Lynne scene was partially the movie and partially the book so yeah! Hope you like it!_**

...

Chapter Seven

Both of them did what Lynne suspected, they asked her to take sides and so she said the same thing over again. That they were being stupid and she wanted no part in it. She would then walk away, to find George who found how she handled it hilarious. A few days later, she was given her Firebolt back and the second she stepped into the common room, she was swarmed by her fellow Gryffindors. She didn't like all the attention so she blushed and darted upstairs, came back down with her muggle book, _Crank _by _Ellen Hopkins_.

"I've read that. It's really good, right?" Hermione, who was next to her, said.

"Yeah, even if it's not really appropriate for our age."

"I didn't know you liked that stuff." Hermione said and Lynne rolled her eyes.

"I like more than just Quidditch and George." She shrugged.

"Quidditch and _George_?" Hermione raised an eyebrow just as George appeared.

"Hello." He said and sat next to Lynne, placing an arm around her. She smiled at him and he grinned. "So apparently Dumbledore wants to see us."

"Okay. I'll be back Hermione." The bushy haired girl nodded as she scribbled on her Ancient Runes essay.

When the soul mates arrived at Dumbledore's office, he smiled at them.

"So I have come up with a solution for the yearlong problem with contact. I have asked Bill Weasley to set up very strong protective wards around The Burrow for the summer. You will be staying there this summer."

"Oh, okay." Lynne smiled at George who grinned back. "Thank you Headmaster."

"I'm glad you approve. Now I hope you win the next Quidditch match. Professor Flitwick and I have a small bet and I very much would like to win."

Lynne laughed and Dumbledore dismissed them with a smile. When they exited the passage, George kissed her tenderly before they went back to the common room.

Soon it was the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. George gave her a kiss for good luck even though he was on the team himself. It caused her to see stars and she had to shake her head clear of the fuzziness inside. He grinned at her as they walked out onto the field and she rolled her eyes.

Oliver Wood shook hands with Roger Davis before everyone mounted their brooms and kicked off. Her Firebolt went farther in the air than anyone and she flew around the pitch looking for the Snitch. Lee Jordan was doing his usual hilarious commentary and McGonagall was doing her usual shouting at him to actually comment on the game. Lynne couldn't help but laugh at all of it as she looked.

Cho Chang, the other seeker seemed to like to tail Lynne, so the girl decided to give her a hard time. She looked to the right with an excited glance and flew forward and just as she went about three feet, she dove with Cho thinking she still had the Snitch in sight but pulled up at the last minute, causing Cho to almost crash.

"Ha! Nice one!" Fred said as he and George went by with their beater bats. George winked and she shook her head but smiled.

Lynne did that two more times but the Ravenclaw still tailed her. That's when Lynne saw the gold speck and went after it. Suddenly there was a scream from Cho. She pointed at where three tall dementors were looking at her. She took out her wand, quickly thought of George and shouted.

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

There were gasps from the students and teachers as a magnificent, bright, translucent white doe shot out of her wand and towards the dementors. The teachers, who knew about Patronuses, were shocked by the amazing doe but Lupin was grinning like mad. She could still do it. That's when Lynne caught the small fluttering Snitch. She floated down as everyone cheered and the second the rest of the team floated down, George had grabbed her in a kiss so fiery that her whole body felt warm.

The spectators swarmed the field, cheering. Professor Lupin appeared.

"Nice job on the Patronus, Lynne."

"The dementors didn't affect me at all!" She said cheerfully.

"That's because they weren't dementors. Come see." He led her over to a shocking sight. It seemed Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Marcus Flint, the Slytherin team captain, had dressed in black robes and tried to scare her. She was about to go over and kick them but George caught her.

"Ah, no you don't. C'mon, Gryffindor is throwing a party."

"Just one little kick?" She fake pouted and he shook his head before kissing her cheek and having her go to the locker room.

….

After the party, Lynne fell asleep to have a strange dream when suddenly there was a scream. It sounded like Ron so all the girl's dorm, well every dorm room, ran out. Ron was swearing Sirius Black had tried to attack him and even yelled at McGonagall who went to the temporary portrait guard for Gryffindor tower. The shocking news came in the form of Sir Cadogan saying he had indeed let a man in.

Lynne started to fall asleep against George as the whole of Gryffindor waited for news. It didn't come until dawn that he had escaped. After that wherever you looked there was tighter security. But Lynne had bigger fish to fry. Ron was talking to Hermione but only to tell her off, still angry about Crookshanks and Scabbers. When Lynne saw that Hermione was about to cry, Lynne finally stood.

"Alright ENOUGH!" She yelled and everyone looked over. "You and you, with me!"

She dragged them to a private classroom and stood guard so they couldn't get out.

"What Lynne?" Ron asked and she crossed her arms.

"I don't care if you two bicker about idiotic things for the rest of your lives. But, the second I see one of my friends almost start to cry, I take action. I'm still not taking sides but I want you two to admit that you Ron, accept the fact that cats eat rats and that you, Hermione, should keep at least a slightly tighter hold on your cat. It is no one's fault that this happened. But it is both your faults that I don't hang out with you anymore and I will keep that up until you _make up_."

"But she-"

"He-"

"No." She said. "Figure this out. And I want real apologies to each other. Just think of the fun we have when we get along."

The two looked at each other before sighing. They knew she was right but wanted to deny that fact. Hermione spoke first in a small voice.

"I'm sorry that Scabbers was eaten."

"I'm sorry that I blamed you." He said quietly but sincerely.

"Good, now that's over. Let's get out of here."

Later that night, as Lynne looked at the Marauders Map that Fred and George gave her, she frowned. There was a little dot that said something confusing. Peter Pettigrew had been dead since 1981 yet he was seen on the map. She really shouldn't explore but she couldn't help it so she put on her new Weasley sweater, sweat pants, and trainers before tiptoeing out of the dorm and down the stairs.

"_Lumos_." She whispered and walked down the corridors, towards the dot that read the man's name when suddenly she saw another. "Mischief Managed. _Nox_."

But it was too late and Snape's wand was lit in front of her.

"Potter. What are you doing, wandering the corridors at night?"

"I was sleepwalking." That lie sounded lame even in her ears. She was usually a good liar.

"Turn out your pockets." He said before repeating in a darker voice. "Turn out your pockets."

She pulled out the map. "Just an old thing of parchment, _sir_."

"Open it." He ordered and she did before he placed his wand in the middle. "Reveal your secrets."

Words appeared and Lynne had to stifle a laugh. These guys were really funny and she appreciated that.

"Read it." He said slowly and Lynne sighed as if it was a bad thing but she really couldn't wait to see his face.

"_Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape and begs him to keep his abnormally big nose out of other people's business. Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git. Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that would ever become a professor. Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slime ball."_

"Why you little, insolent-"

"Professor." Lynne almost sagged in relief at the sound of Professor Lupin.

"Well, well, Lupin. Out for a little walk in the moonlight?" Snape's voice was as oily as ever but there was something else in there that Lynne couldn't figure out.

"Lynne, are you alright?" Lupin seemed to completely ignore the words the potions professor said.

"That remains to be seen." Snape said and grabbed the parchment. "I confiscated this curious artifact from Miss. Potter. Take a look. It's supposed to be your expertise, probably full of dark magic."

Lupin looked it over. "I sincerely doubt it Severus. This just seems to be piece of parchment designed to anyone who tries to read it. I suspect it's a Zonko." Snape went to reach it but Lupin moved it. "Never the less, I will inspect it for any hidden qualities it may possess. Lynne would you come with me please."

The pair walked to Professor Lupin's classroom. Before she could speak he did in a calm but controlled voice.

"I don't want to hear your explanations. I happen to know this map was confiscated by Mr. Filch many years ago. Yes I know it's a map. I don't want to know how it fell into your possession. I am, however astounded, that you did not hand it in. Particularly after what happened when a student had left something lying around."

Lynne sighed but the next words stung really badly and she couldn't help the tears that pricked in her eyes.

"Don't expect me to cover up for you again, Lynne." He said. "I can't make you take Sirius Black seriously. But I would have thought what you hear when the dementors draw near you would have more of an effect on you. Your parents gave their lives to keep you alive, Lynne. A poor way to repay them –gambling their sacrifice for a bag of magic tricks."

She was silent for a second before speaking in a cold voice.

"I know what they did, _professor_. I know it's my fault that they are dead, that they gave their lives for someone who doesn't probably deserve it. But, you have no right to remind me that my mum screamed for mercy and was killed for it. That my dad tried to fight him. You had no right at all to do that."

And before the shocked man could say a thing, she ran out of the classroom, and to Gryffindor tower.

...

**_Poor Lynne, she got really mad at Lupin! I like how she handled Ron and Hermione. Read and Review!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Every thing belongs to JK Rowling!_

**_This chapter was so fun to write and i'm almost done with this year as it goes through all of them! So excited!_**

...

Chapter Eight

"Should I prank him?"

"No, it's okay."

"He made you cry though."

Lynne smiled up at George who was playing with her hair.

"I love you." She said quietly and he looked surprised before grinning.

"I love you too."

"We're soul mates, I think we're obligated to love each other." She grinned. "Not that that's why I said it of course."

"Of course." He repeated and she kissed him softly.

Hermione came up to Ron and Lynne with a tear stained note. She looked miserable as she handed it to them.

_Dear Hermione,_

_We lost. I'm allowed to bring him back to Hogwarts._

_Execution date to be fixed._

_Beaky has enjoyed London._

_I wont forget all the help you gave us._

_Hagrid_

Lynne had totally forgot that Buckbeak, the hippogriff she had ridden on Hagrids first class, had a trial after it had reared on Malfoy and scratched his arm. Of course Malfoy Sr. had made sure that the harmless animal had a trial. And Lynne knew from the beginning they would lose as Lucius Malfoy had most of the Ministry of Magic in his hands.

"Look at him blubber." They heard a voice scoffing after Hagrids class. It was Malfoy and his goons Crabbe and Goyle. "Have you ever seen something so pathetic? And he's supposed to be our teacher!"

Lynne and Ron angrily walked towards the three but Hermione got there first-SMACK!

Hermione had slapped Malfoy. She glared at him as she pulled out her wand.

"You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" She cried.

"C'mon." Malfoy muttered, massaging his cheek and he and his henchman disappeared into the castle.

They practiced the Cheering Charm in Charms so when Lynne got to George for lunch, he was shocked and pleased by how she kissed him. It was definitely not soft. He looked at Ron who said with a broad grin that they had practiced Cheering Charms. When it wore off, she blushed and apologized for what she did.

"I didn't mind." He whispered and she blushed even more.

Lynne and Ron were forced by Hermione to start studying for finals but George did not help her. He was in O.W.L. year so his tests were more important but as he and Fred did not care, George would sit with Lynne and distract her with a grin. He kept making her blush by whispering how beautiful she looked in her ear, or playing with her hair.

"If I fail, it's your fault." Lynne muttered as he pulled her away from her tests and up to the Astronomy Tower. "And why are we going to the damn tower?"

"The Quidditch match is in two days and I figured you could use a break from that and studying."

"Then why are we going to the Astronomy Tower?" He didn't answer and they finally got to the Tower.

"Just a surprise." He opened the door and she looked around in confusion. He sighed and pulled her forward. She gasped when suddenly fireworks were going off.

They were beautiful and in different colors. They shaped as a key and then her name. Eventually they died down and she looked at him. George shrugged and she almost tackled him before kissing him passionately. When she pulled back she hugged him, resting her head on his chest.

"Thank you."

….

Lynne took a deep breath as she stood with the Quidditch team as Oliver Wood gave his pre-game pep talk. It was short before he said it was time. This was it, she was being counted on to catch the Snitch before Malfoy so they could win. She was on the fastest broom and had always beaten Malfoy at Quidditch so she wasn't worried about that. She was more worried that she would make a mistake and fall or something. _No! I can do this!_

They mounted their brooms and then they were off. Usually Lynne found Lee's commentary funny but she wasn't focused on him, she was focused on the sight of the Snitch. Gryffindor was given a lot of penalties so they were getting far in the lead and Slytherin was give only one. That's when she saw it, as the score was seventy-ten in favor of Gryffindor, she saw the glittering gold of the Snitch. She sped up, Malfoy trying to follow when suddenly the Firebolt started to slow. Malfoy had grabbed the tail. Her eyes filled with anger and before anyone could do anything. She went straight up, so he was starting to slip off his broom making him let go of hers.

Malfoy was rolling in a death grip from her move and Gryffindor was cheering.

"THE GREATEST MOVE SO FAR FROM POTTER!" Lee yelled. "TAKE THAT YOU CHEATING LITTLE-"

But Lynne blocked him out again as she looked around. She saw Malfoy speeding down and she was horrified to see the gold glint. She pushed the broom to its limits and she was level before throwing her arms forward, knocked the Slytherins out of the way, and grabbed the Snitch.

Her hand was lifted in the air and the cheers were deafening as she slowly flew to the ground. Wood was crying, Alicia, Katie, and Angelina hugged her while Fred clapped her on the shoulder. But only one person was who she wanted to see. She threw herself into George's arms and he kissed her until all she saw was stars. Wood was handed the Quidditch Cup which he passed to Lynne and she was lifted up into the air with a huge grin. George gave her the strongest Patronus but she knew this would be her second.

...

**_Aw, they are so cute together! Read and Review!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling._

**_So I haven't posted in a long time on this story, have I? Okay, well, here is chapter nine and it's pretty close to the book but with some differences._**

...

Chapter Nine

Fred and George eventually did a little studying for their O.W.L.s but not a lot. Lynne also spent some time getting back at him by bugging him like he did when she was studying. The only problem was he didn't seem to mind when she played with the hand not writing or when she breathed she loved him in his ear. That just made him either grin or chuckle and soon it became a game to see who would finally snap and snog the other one.

When it was their Defense Against the Dark Arts exam, after Lynne got full marks, she quickly talked to Professor Lupin.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Professor."

"It's okay Lynne, I understand why." He smiled and she nodded before waiting for her friends.

Finally it was Ron and Lynne's Divination final. She was seeing each of them separately and Ron said he just made loads up before it was Lynne's turn. She did the same but when she said Buckbeak had his head, she wasn't happy. But then, it happened.

_"__IT WILL HAPPEN TONIGHT."_

Lynne looked at her teacher in shock but the woman kept going

_"__THE DARK LORD LIES ALONE AND FRIENDLESS, ABANDONED BY HIS FOLLOWERS. HIS SERVANT HAS BEEN CHAINED THESE TWELVE YEARS. TONIGHT, BEFORE MIDNIGHT…THE SERVANT WILL BREAK FREE AND SET OUT TO REJOIN HIS MASTER. THE DARK LORD WILL RISE AGAIN WITH HIS SERVANTS AID, GREATER AND MORE TERRIBLE THAN BEFORE. TONIGHT…BEFORE MIDNIGHT…THE SERVANT…WILL SET OUT…TO REJOIN…HIS MASTER…"_

A second later, Trelawney was her normal self but Lynne felt she shouldn't mention what she just heard. It sounded like an actual prophecy. She practically ran out of the classroom to find Hermione and Ron. Before she could say a word, she saw their faces.

"Buckbeak lost." Ron said. "Hagrid just sent this."

_Lost appeal. They're going to execute at sunset. _

_Nothing you can do. Don't come down. _

_I don't want you to see it._

_Hagrid_

"We cant just let him be alone." Lynne said softly. "He needs us there, he's our friend."

"Sunset though. We'd never be allowed…'specially you, Lynne."

"We could always use the cloak." Lynne said, mentioning her invisibility cloak. They nodded in agreement.

After dinner, they waited until it was clear before putting on the cloak and heading to Hagrids hut.

"Yeh shouldn've come!" Hagrid exclaimed once they said it was them under the cloak. He still let them in though.

Hagrid wasn't crying. He just looked lost, as if he wasn't sure what to do anymore. The helplessness was worse than tears. He tried to make them some tea but his hands were shaking so much, he shattered the milk jug. Hermione started to do it. A little while in though, she let out a shriek.

"Ron! I-I don't believe it-it's Scabbers!"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione turned the milk jug upside down and Scabbers slid out. "Scabbers! Scabbers, what are you doing here?"

He picked up the rat and held it up to the light. He looked dreadful with balding patches and was thinner than ever. He also writhed in Ron's hand, as if to try and escape. Hagrid suddenly stood, his eyes fixed on the window.

"They're comin'…"

After an argument about staying, the three teens set off under Lynne's invisibility cloak, Scabbers trying to get away the whole time. As they walked, there was a jumble of indistinct male voices, a swish and a thud.

"They did it." Hermione whispered to Lynne. "I d-don't believe it-they did it."

…..

"We'll see each other again," Sirius Black said with a soft smile. "You are-truly your fathers daughter, Lynne…"

The innocent man squeezed Buckbeaks sides with his heels. Lynne and Hermione jumped back as the enormous wings rose once more…The hippogriff took off into the air…He and his rider became smaller and smaller as Lynne gazed after them…then a cloud drifted across the moon…They were gone.

"Lynne!" Hermione exclaimed. "We've got exactly ten minutes to get back down to the hospital wing without anybody seeing us-before Dumbledore locks the door-"

"Okay, lets go."

The two girls ran, having to stop twice to hide from Snape and Fudge and then Peeves. They made it just as Dumbledore's back was seen.

"I am going to lock you in. It is five minutes to midnight. Miss. Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck."

Dumbledore was about to magically lock the door when they hurried forward. He looked up and smiled.

"Well?"

"We done it." Lynne said. "Sirius has gone, on Buckbeak…"

"Well done. I think-yes, I think you've gone too-get inside-I'll lock you in-"

Lynne and Hermione slipped back into the hospital wing and Dumbledore closed the door. The lock clicked behind them and they snuck back to their beds, Hermione tucking the Time-Turner back into her shirt. A moment later, Madam Pomfrey came striding back out of her office.

"Did I hear the Headmaster leave? Am I allowed to look after my patients?"

A little while later Snape, Fudge, and Dumbledore came in, the potions master claiming that Lynne and Hermione had helped Sirius escape. Finally he stormed off and Fudge said the Dementors would be removed before he and Dumbledore left themselves. Ron woke up then and they had to explain. The next day they left the hospital wing and sat by the Black Lake where they watched the giant squid lazily splash around in the water. Suddenly a shadow fell over them. It was Hagrid.

"Know I shouldn' feel happy, after wha' happened las' night. I mean, Black escapin' again, an' everythin'-but guess what?"

"What?"

"Beaky! He escaped! He's free! Bin celebratin' all night!"

"That's wonderful." Hermione said but then Hagrid said something shocking. Turns out Snape, in vindictive anger, revealed to everyone that Professor Lupin was a werewolf and the man had resigned and was packing now. Lynne hurried to see him.

"You're leaving?" Lynne asked quietly once she reached his office.

"I'm afraid so." He smiled sadly. "The owls will start coming in tomorrow from angry parents not wanting a werewolf teaching their children. Plus what happened last night cannot happen again, I could have bit one of you and I can't risk that once more."

"Stupid prejudice." Lynne muttered and Lupin smiled.

"You have a kind heart Lynne, don't let that change." He said. "Here, I brought this from the Shrieking Shack." He handed Lynne her invisibility cloak and hesitated before holding out the Marauder's Map. "And as I am not your teacher anymore, I suppose you can have this back."

"Thank you." Lynne said, still frowning. "It's amazing though, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"So much happened this year yet I don't feel like anything did."

"Ah, well sometimes you can do many great things but feel as if none of it mattered. But I feel that everything that did happen, it happened to give you a better understanding on life."

"Wonderful words, Remus." Dumbledore had entered. He must have entered but didn't make his presence known. "Your carriage is waiting though."

"Goodbye Lynne. I have a feeling this isn't the last time we see each other." He smiled at her before looking at Dumbledore. "Headmaster, there is no need to see me to the gates, I can manage…"

"Goodbye then, Remus." He said in a sober tone. Lupin shook his hand, smiled at Lynne once more, and left.

...

**_Hope you liked this chapter! Not a lot of George and Lynne interaction in it but oh well. Read and Review!_**


End file.
